


Expect the Unexpected

by Sophtly



Series: Cockles and the Mockumentary [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Misha finally takes Jensen home for the night, things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

There are days when Misha wishes he had never met Jensen Ackles. He was content with his life before that green-eyed shithead showed up. God, he remembers so clearly the first time he met him. He wished he could crash things around and send sparks flying like Cas because trying to hold back what he was feeling was like trying to lasso a hurricane. It was hard to maintain Cas's stoic exterior when his mind was buzzing with how much he wanted to hold Jensen down, fuck into his mouth until those lips were red and raw and that perfect hair was messy with come.

He's done that now, he realizes, but it's not enough. He wants more. He wants to bring him home and take his time with him, pull him apart piece by piece until he knows nothing but Misha's name and his own need. Because of course, of  course Jensen couldn’t just be some hot asshole. No, he had to be charming and funny and incredibly decent, the bastard. Last time they were together they admitted it was more than just fucking for both of them, but it was the heat of the moment and life has gone on as usual and he's not sure it means anything, if Jensen needs him as much as he needs Jensen.

He want to ask Jensen to come back to his apartment and spend the night with him.They’ve only ever messed around on set. Fuck his life, he’s such a coward. The problem is that he likes Jensen. He “like likes” him, you know, if you’re into sixth grade lingo. He’s a miserable coward because he’s afraid that asking Jensen back to his place to make a proper night of it is going to take this into relationship territory and Jensen is going to freak out and then Misha’s not going to get him at all. 

So basically he makes do for another month. Not that all the sex they have now is “making do,” but it’s not quite what he wants, still leaves him with a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. It take him thirty days and a birthday to finally realize he’s a grown-ass man and it’s high time he acts like it. He’s still chicken enough to wait until Jensen’s all blissed out from getting his brain sucked out through his dick to bring it up. “Come home with me tonight?” He asks. It’s only noon now. He doesn’t know why he didn’t wait until after they were done shooting so that he can tuck his tail between his legs and go home when Jensen rejects him.

“Your place?”

“Yes.”

Jensen’s still wearing the startled expression he had when Misha first asked, but he nods. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Really?”

Jensen just nods, hand coming to smooth down Misha’s hair and lingering, fingers trailing down his face. He looks open and vulnerable and fond even, Misha dares to hope. 

It’s the longest day of his life. Of course things don’t go smoothly and of course they get stuck there until late and they’re both hungry and a little on edge. He’s half afraid Jensen is going to call it a night and head back to his own place but Jensen bumps against his shoulder as he heads to the parking lot. “We still on for tonight?”

Something relaxes in Misha’s stomach as he nods. “Definitely.” He’ll never get over how good it feels when Jensen smiles at him, warm and full of promise.  

He’s nervous, of all things, while he waits for Jensen to show up. It’s stupid. It’s not that different than what they’ve done so many times before, but it feels different. He shouldn’t have worried though because when Jensen comes in the door he kisses Misha right away, deep and purposeful. “I need to make something clear before we do anything,” Jensen says. He pulls back a bit, even though Misha’s tee is still fisted in his hand. 

“What is it?” He asks, feeling breathless all of a sudden.

“I like you. A lot. Uh, basically I’m fucking in love with you. Which would probably be obvious to you if you weren’t so oblivious to how irresistible you are. So if this isn’t anything to you and you’re regretting what you said that one time, then you need to let me know now.” 

He has to swallow and take a few breaths to try to get his wits about him after that speech. “Me too. I, uh, all those things too.”

“Very eloquent,” Jensen says, that playful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

He sticks his tongue out at Jensen. “Don’t make fun of me. Not all of us were prepared to share our feelings tonight.”

“Oooh, feeeelings,” Jensen sing-songs, “Is that what has your panties all in a bunch?”

“Like you weren’t having the same problem,” Misha scowls. “And I’m not wearing panties,” He pauses, “Not today anyway.”

Jensen’s eyebrows shoot up and he gets a thoughtful look on his face before turning serious again. “You’re right. I was scared too. So how about we get busy doing something we’re both really, really good at?” He asks, leaning in to nibble at Misha’s throat. 

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” Misha says, sliding his hands up under Jensen’s shirt. This is familiar ground. Here at least he knows what he’s doing, and knowing that he’s not going to have to give this up any time soon? That’s definitely putting him in a good mood. “Food first,” He says, gently pushing Jensen away. “You’re going to need stamina.”

“I like the sounds of that,” Jensen says, closing the gap between them for one more kiss. “What are you going to do to me, Mish?”

He’s not sure, but the way Jensen asks ‘what are you going to do to me?’ is filling his mind so full of ideas he’s momentarily lost in thought. “Oh god,” he finally gets out, “So many things, my beautiful boy. So many things.” Jensen blushes and stumbles a little as he makes his way to the kitchen. It’s amazing how easy it is to make Jen shy. It’s been obvious from the start what he likes, but also obvious that he’s ashamed of wanting it. It makes Misha ache a little when he sees it, makes him try harder still to make Jen see that it’s okay to be himself, that he doesn’t have to be ashamed of his kinks. 

They sit beside each other on stools pulled up to the bar, Jensen eating a sandwich while Misha decides on a protein shake, not feeling up to more at the moment. He’s done first, of course, and spends the remaining time touching Jensen softly, caressing the nape of his neck, smoothing a hand down his back, dipping his fingers just below the edge of his pants. Jen leans into every touch, the occasional contented noise slipping out. He can see his eyes fluttering shut for just a bit too long, but it’s not a problem once he gets up and wraps himself around Jensen from behind, palming him through his jeans. “Fuck,” Jensen moans, “Yeah, Mish. Yeah.” He leaves the last few bites of his sandwich and reaches back to push his fingers into Misha’s hair, holds him against the curve of his neck. 

Misha nuzzles closer while deftly opening Jen’s jeans with one hand, sliding his hand into his pants where he’s already getting hard. “Mmm, feels so good,” Jensen tells him.

“You like that? Like when I stroke your cock?”

“Yeah,” Jensen’s voice is breathy. “Like it when you talk too.”

Misha sweeps his thumb over the head, pushes into the slit while Jensen arches under him, feet wrapping around to steady himself on the stool. “You like everything I give you, don’t you?” Misha asks, letting his voice dip lower. Jensen nods and makes a disappointed whine when Misha pulls away. Misha touches him gently and moves around to guide him to his feet, leading him to the bedroom. “Clothes off, then get on the bed,” he says softly. Jensen hurries to comply and Misha can’t help giving his bottom a light squeeze as he leans over to fully remove his pants. “Always good for me. So fucking good, Jen.” He’s rewarded when Jensen shoots a small smile over his shoulder before he crawls onto the bed. 

“It’s easy to be good for you,” Jensen tells him. “I always want to be good for you. Want to make you feel good.” He’s blushing again, but his voice is steady.

“And you always do. Nobody makes me feel as good as you do,” He sits on the side of the bed and strokes Jensen’s cock while he talks, and Jensen’s eyes never leave his, mouth parted around soft moans. “You’re amazing. I don’t deserve you.” 

“You do. You deserve good things,” Jensen gets out as Misha pauses to reach into the nightstand. “I meant it when you said you’re oblivious to how great you are. It’s fucking stupid how shitty your opinion of yourself is.” he adds, as Misha slicks up his fingers. 

Misha shushes him, unwilling to deal with Jensen’s words at the moment. He motions for Jensen to spread his legs and crawls between them when he does, angling him up so he can slide a finger into his hole. “I’m the lucky one,” Jensen says, eyes closing and Misha adds another finger, heart swooping in his chest at Jensen’s words. 

Jensen opens quickly, eager. There are things Misha wants to do. Wants to make Jensen wait. Wants to pull him apart, but not tonight. He can’t withhold anything tonight. “Do you think you can ride me, baby? Are you too tired?” He sweeps his hand across Jensen’s brow, already sweaty. 

“No, I’m good. I want to.” Misha lies back and Jensen straddles his legs. “May I suck you a little first? Please Mish? Wanna taste you.”

Fuck. This man is too perfect. He nods and Jensen doesn’t hesitate in leaning down and licking a strip up his cock before fastening his lips around the head and suckling, eyes closing and a low, satisfied hum slipping out of his throat. “Tastes so good,” he says, lifting his head for a moment. He licks his lips and Misha can’t take his eyes off him. Jensen has a bit of an oral fixation, anyone who knows him knows that, but this is a whole new level. If Misha isn’t careful, he’s going to come long before he has any business doing so. Jensen’s not taking him deep, sticking mostly to the head, like he’s starving for it, licking up the beads of pre-come as fast as they gather. It shouldn’t be enough, but it is.

“Stop,” Misha finally pants. “Oh god, you gotta stop or I’m going to come.” Jensen stops immediately and he looks immensely pleased with himself when he looks up at Misha. 

“Do you want me to ride you now, sir?” For all they’ve danced around the subject, Jensen has never called him sir in bed. Misha’s completely unprepared for it and he’s even more unprepared for the fact that he’s suddenly coming, white pooling in his belly button as Jensen stares down at him, mouth open in shock. 

The room is dead silent except for his own harsh breathing. Jensen looks like he’s stopped breathing altogether. He’s making a face that says he doesn’t know if something great has happened or something awful. “I think my horse just died,” Jensen says at last and then they’re both giggling like teenagers, gasping for breath as they collapse on each other. 

“Holy fuck, what just happened?” Misha says when they settle down. 

“I don’t know, but I’m going to hazard a guess and say being called ‘Sir’ really, really does it for you.” 

“Apparently.” Misha has to agree. “I’m sorry about, well, you know.” 

“No worries man, that was totally worth it. You still got that big dildo?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Because I’m going to shove it up my ass and then I’m going to sit on your stomach while you jerk me off until I come all over you.” 

Well who is Misha to argue with a plan like that?

**Author's Note:**

> This was jotted down really quickly. I read over it again once, but I'm sure there's still mistakes. Feel free to point them out. Also feel free to leave me a nice comment ;)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at Sophee83 if you want to chat or squee over pretty boys with me.


End file.
